Light 'Em Up
Light 'Em Up is the third episode of the third season of The Originals and the 33rd episode overall. Summary CHRISTABELLA ASSERTS HER DOMINANCE- At the Old Ones' compound in Arlington, Christabella comes under fire by her peers for her apparent inaction despite Davos' newest directive, and in response challenges Lucan to a trial by combat. Meanwhile, Josephine Salvatore reflects on the circumstances which led to her joining the crusade to defeat The Old Ones; Alana Killeen finds herself and Clarice invited to the compound by Jochi. Fiona interrogates Jules. Cami and Callie travel back to the ruins of New Orleans to find what they can about Siphoner lore. Finally, Joanna reports to Taylor Kingston on her mission progress with vastly differing reactions from Kingston and Bravura. The Mikaelsons find themselves trapped in their new safe house in Arlington by a witch's spell. Main Cast * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson * Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson * Sebastian Roche as Mikael * Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson * Casper Zafer as Finn Mikaelson * Merritt Patterson as Angelique Mikaelson * Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel * Emily VanCamp as Christabella Marcoux * Claire Coffee as Alana Killeen * Mekenna Melvin as Callie Mercer * Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell * Crystal Reed as Joanna * Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel * Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle * Imogen Poots as Tess Smith (credit only) * Krysten Ritter as Natasha Elkin * Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard * with Sebastian Stan as Ethan Pope * and Julian McMahon as Taylor Kingston Recurring Cast * Benedict Cumberbatch as Lucan * Arnold Vosloo as Darien Bravura * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Shantel VanSanten as Anne Bonny * Emily Berrington as Fiona Monroe * Chris Wood as Kai Parker * Sasha Roiz as Solomon * Candice King as Caroline Forbes * Indiana Evans as Josephine Salvatore * Alexia Fast as Clarice * Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker * Chelsea Halfpenny as Miriam * Daniel Dae Kim as Jochi * Michaela McManus as Jules * Clive Standen as Killian * Lyndsy Fonseca as Davina Mikaelson * and Rachelle Lefevre as Angelica Barker TEASER INT. MIKAELSON SAFEHOUSE- DAWN ELIJAH, FREYA, KOL, and FINN enter. FINN: Is this hovel meant to be our new home? ELIJAH: Welcome to the city of Alexandria, Virginia. We are seven miles from the nation’s capitol. FREYA: What if Kingston proves uncooperative? Josephine’s vision may have easily been a fabrication by Davos. ELIJAH: Davos’ assets are far-reaching, yes, but Jo would not align herself with such a parasite. Nor would Kingston. There is a light in that man, an optimism. KOL: Yes, one that was more than likely snuffed out when his daughter was pointlessly slaughtered. FINN: And how do we know it was not a vampire that ordered the assassination? I would not put it past Christabella Marcoux to stoop so low. ELIJAH: I have every intention of interrogating her to that end, Finn. FINN: Last I recall, you found yourself incapable of eliminating one of your exes from the playing field until they proved a threat to that abomination that Niklaus sired. Elijah speeds toward Finn, grabbing him by the throat, and choke-slamming his elder brother into the floor. Kol restrains Freya. ELIJAH: You do not get to pass judgment on us. He releases Finn and makes for the door. FHWOOM! The entryway is blocked by some unseen force. FREYA: Barrier spell. Kol releases her and she rakes her hand across the invisible barrier. She becomes physically uncomfortable at the mere touch of whatever it is. FREYA: This is dark magic. Not Expression, but dark all the same. Darker than anything Dahlia knew. Wraith magic. KOL: I thought you said you sent Kali screaming back to hell. FREYA: I did! There is a similar spell extending thirty yards around this entire house. We cannot leave. Elijah looks out the window and spies LUCAN slipping back into the surrounding woods. INT. ARLINGTON COMPOUND- DAY CHRISTABELLA walks through the halls until she comes to the: INT. LIBRARY- NEXT She enters to find JOCHI, SOLOMON, and LUCAN assembled around the room. CHRISTABELLA (chortling): What the hell is this? JOCHI: I suppose you could call it an… intervention. You have been careless and sloppy, not to mention inactive in the face of Davos’ directive. CHRISTABELLA: If Davos wishes to have any sort of dominion over this government, he would be better suited chasing after Obama. Senator Kingston is a bottom-feeder hell-bent on revenge. What do you imagine he will do if he discovers the true orchestrators of his daughter’s demise? It will undo everything we have worked so hard to achieve! LUCAN: And you believe by defying Davos that you can somehow achieve his end? CHRISTABELLA: And what have you done, Lucan, but antagonize the Mikaelsons!? Rebekah is dead because of you! You are no better than Niklaus! Lucan surges forward, but Jochi stops him. JOCHI: There is no reason we cannot handle this like civilized vampires, Lucan. LUCAN: No, but she is the cause of our reticence to take action! Ragnarok must begin soon, and she will hold us back! Tell me, Marcoux, is it your feelings for Elijah to restrain you or are you simply the opportunistic coward I warned Davos against!? CHRISTABELLA: You called this intervention, Lucan? Fine. Then I challenge you. LUCAN: To what? CHRISTABELLA: The oldest and noblest of our traditions: a trial by combat amongst the flames. END TEASER Trivia * Antagonists: Solomon, Lucan * This episode is named after the song of the same name by Fall Out Boy. The song, its full title being My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light 'Em Up), was used during promos for the backdoor pilot. * This episode focuses on the newer characters. More specifically, it is Christabella-centric. * First episode to feature the Mikaelsons as secondary characters. * Tess does not appear in this episode. Mikael does not physically appear, but his voice is heard. Revelations Character Scene Count Overall: * Klaus- * Elijah- * Kol- * Mikael- * Freya- * Finn- * Angelique- * Tristan- * Aurora- * Alana- * Marcel- * Davina- * Callie- * Kingston- * Cami- * Joanna- * Natasha- * Christabella- * Anne- * Kai- Music *TBA Gallery DEXTER-Season-8-Goodbye-Miami1.jpg Tumblr inline njmk848bg61qczreu.jpg finlijah.jpg Martha Marcy May Marlene - Elizabeth Olsen.jpg 6X10-82-KaiLiv.jpg Category:Episodes named after songs Category:The Originals Season 3 Episodes Category:Arc: Origins Category:Arc: The Old Ones Category:Arc: Hunted Category:Flashback Episodes Category:Antagonist-centric episodes Category:Christabella-centric episodes Category:Episodes set in Arlington Category:Episodes set in 2013 Category:Episodes set in DC Category:Episodes set in Alexandria